Erase, Persuade, & Manipulate
by Invisible Bullets
Summary: Zero loses his memory and now must stay at the Kuran Mansion with Yuuki and the guy he unknowingly hates more than anyone. But who erased his memory? Obviously someone with motive but only Purebloods can do that right? Who would benefit from Zero's memory loss and do they have more plans for him? Eventual KZ Warning Spoiler alert Rating may change later


A/N: Hey guys! I'm so totally addicted to VK that I freaking had a dream about it! So I decided to share my dream with the world via fan fiction. So tell me if it's good, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Now let me tell you what would happen if I did. Zero would find a way to shoot Kaname because let's face it he really wants to. Yuuki would jump in front of the bullet so that both Kurans are ashes. Zero would be lonely and shoot himself. That would happen if Zero would get to shoot Kaname but the dude is awesome so he don't die. Darn... And the whole story would end and suck. That's why I don't own it. Frankly I'm glad I don't. It would be awesome to have a whole bunch of people like your idea though.

Look I hear all you Kaname lovers screaming at me. Chill. You guys have preferences I'm sure. Zero's simply my type. At the beginning, yes I admit I hated Kaname because he was mean to the hot guy and then things went along and I still hated Kaname. I don't know why really. I guess I thought he hated Zero and I figured he should feel sorry for him because of what happened. Then I hated him again and after I had just said he was okay. The dude comes out and says he let Shizuka out and that's what made Zero a vampire and he did it on purpose to use him. That pissed me off. Now I understand Kaname a little. At first I thought this would end with Zero dying at Kaname's hands. But now I understand what he's doing (did). He's trying to fix everything by killing himself. Poor Kaname. It's all Yuuki's fault. She erased Zero's memory. What's wrong with her?! ...Now speaking of erased memory that was what my dream was about. It was weird though. So here you go.

Chapter Zero: The Call

It was still quite new in her new home. She sat in her chair not paying attention to anything Hanabusa was trying to teach her. She missed her adoptive father and Yori... Then there was him. She didn't say his name anymore. It wasn't right. She had Kaname now and she waited for him to come home so he'd let her get another taste. Her throat burned and she remembered when Zero would do that. She hadn't understood it then but now she understood and hoped she had never. "Are you even listening to me?!" She looked to him and smiled.

"Of course I am."

"What did I just say then?" As soon as she thought of saying the truth Kaname came in.

"Kaname..."

"Yuuki... Your father just called. We need to leave." She didn't ask why. She wanted to tell him she was thirsty and hoped she could do that without others noticing. Kaname grabbed her hand and pulled her quickly to the bedroom. "We have to do this quickly. Hurry. There may not be much time." As soon as she saw the flesh she intended on biting she bit him. He let her have as much as she wanted though. He was cruel to her always being away from his mate like that. Finally she pulled away and wiped her lips. "Come on, Yuuki. I know we're not that welcome but I know he'll want to see you."

"What happened?"

"You'll see." They entered the limo and it took them to the Hunter Association. Cross was waiting there for him as was Yagari. The other hunters glared at them not understanding why Purebloods could come here. But they listened to their elders and backed down for now. The two hunters led the way to the infirmary where Zero lay passed out on a bed. Kaito was beside him on a stool but he wouldn't look anywhere but the floor. "What happened?" Of course no hunter would speak to a vampire. Cross was the one to finally tell him.

"He was out on a hunt. Somehow he got brutally wounded and... He doesn't remember a thing."

"He doesn't remember anything?" Kaname walked to the bed. "I don't think this was from fighting level E's... If he lost his memory it's from a Pureblood. The only ones who know him are us and... Sara... Of course. But what good would it do her if he lost his memory? I'm going to look into this for you..." Before Cross could thank him Kaito spoke up.

"How am I supposed to just not suspect you? Just because you went to the same school or whatever excuse you have doesn't excuse either of you."

"I have no motive and neither does Yuuki. Besides I have what I wanted from Zero." At that the flashbacks started playing in Kaito's head about all the things he was told about from Zero. He knew what Kaname did to him and what he was implying. He shot up from his seat but Yagari knowing him so well knew he'd do it and went to calm him down. "I apologize. I guess I don't know this story so well. You were there too." It wasn't a question. He knew Kaito was there. "Not that I think you caused this but I'd like to know what you saw."

"I saw someone near Zero. I was farther away from him. He was killing a lot of them. I felt something stronger come near him so I turned and I saw someone attacking him. They were so far away I couldn't tell but I felt that they were a Pureblood. So I shot at them and it fled. But when I got to him it was already done. He didn't remember me or anything."

"I guess that'd mean whoever did it is still wounded unless they fed quickly. If I'm lucky I'll find out who did it based on the wound."

"So did you feed already?"

"I haven't fed since early this morning. Yuuki fed a few minutes ago but she had no wounds. I just left her alone for a little too long. Trust me. It wasn't us. I have nothing to gain from Zero's memory loss."

"Then find whoever did this."

"I will but if you want to find them only to bring back his memory it can't be done. Only Zero can bring back his own memory. I guess we have to leave now..." He looked to Yuuki and she shook her head.

"Not yet... Father... I want Zero to stay with us at the mansion... I know the hunters don't like us but maybe he can remember recent events much better than past. Maybe seeing us will help him remember not that they won't help but... You guys are busy."

"It's whatever they agree to. I'm fine with letting him stay with you guys. Kaname, are you okay letting Zero stay with you guys?"

"Of course. It's not a problem."

"What about you guys? Do you have a problem with this?" Of course they did but they did have jobs and someone needed to help Zero regain his memories... Yagari spoke first maybe even for both of them.

"If you hurt him in any way I'm coming over there and shoot you myself. Am I clear on that, Pureblood?"

"Loud and clear. We'll take good care of him for you. I think it'll be safer for him to wake up first. I'll send someone to come pick him up..." They gave him a look. "Yuuki will accompany them to make sure nothing happens. I'll be looking for whoever did this. Call us when he's up." And they left.

The three men sat there wondering what they just agreed to. Was Zero really safe with them? He didn't remember he was a hunter or even that he was a vampire. But then they worried about him not remembering his family or even them forever. They guessed they should try it. If something happened they could shoot Kuran. "...I know you don't like the idea but I very much want Zero to have his memory back. Maybe she was right. He loves Yuuki so maybe being around her long enough..."

"And he despises Kuran. What about that? They both hate each other. There's no telling what that leach would do when he's that vulnerable."

"Maybe he needs that."

"What are you saying, Cross?"

"I know Zero and what he's been through. Anything Kaname does will only help... But I doubt he'd even try."

"You better be right about this."

"He's a Pureblood that has plenty of servants willing and he has Yuuki."

"What about her? She might be tempted."

"If you only knew what I knew then you'd understand."

"Then tell me."

"Fine. But outside the room... If he should hear..."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know... Kaito, call us if he wakes up." The two men went outside the door and even if the other did want to eavesdrop he stayed there more worried about Zero.

...

Kaito sat there only hearing random screams from Yagari outside the door. Of course he knew that'd happen. But for the first time since he came here he stared at Zero laying in that bed telling himself he was gonna wake up and it wasn't his fault. But he thought about if he had been a little closer to where Zero was and that he would've heard the Pureblood if he hadn't moved away. He only moved away because Zero told him he had it. He didn't want it to seem like he was babying the boy so went a little further. When Zero turned his head his way he jolted out of his seat. Zero opened his eyes but when he saw Kaito now a stranger to him he sat up quick trying to understand. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"...I'm not hurt but I have a bad headache. Are you supposed to be someone I know? ...I have amnesia, huh? That's why my head hurts and I can't remember you. ...What's my name?"

"...You can't even remember your name? Zero... Your name is Zero."

"Okay. So what's your name?"

"I'm Kaito. I'm your best friend."

"Oh. I'm sorry I don't remember you." Zero held his head. "My head hurts a lot."

"Well lay down. Don't stress yourself." After he forced him back down he went to leave and that startled Zero.

"Wait...Kaito, don't leave."

"I'm not. I'm telling these people you're okay." He only opened the door and the others came in knowing what it meant. "He's up." When Zero saw these men he freaked out. One of them looked scary and the other... well he looked gay. And his worst dream came true the second the gay looking dude hugged him.

"Oh, Zero, your daddy's been so worried."

"Dad?! You're my dad? You look gay!"

"I'm not, Silly! ...Well I guess I must tell you. I'm your adoptive father. Your parents are dead."

"Oh. How'd they die?"

"I don't think I should tell you now."

"Who's that guy?"

"I'm Yagari... your teacher..."

"So I'm a nerd? I mean I don't think I know much people who get injured and their teacher visits them." Yagari just facepalmed. Cross decided to walk out and call Kaname. "What?"

"Look, kid, you'll have to live with your adoptive sister for now. We want you to try to get your memories back."

"I guess that's okay. It'd be better if I knew her..." He looked at himself noticing how injured he was. "How'd I get this way... I forgot your name. I'll just call you Eye-Patch."

"We want you to remember on your own. The doctor said it was better that way so no more questions."

"Fine." Eventually Kaname and Yuuki came back. When the eldest was asked why he came back when he should be doing something he said they had just left here when they called so had no time. Zero looked suspiciously at Kaname recognizing him right away. "I saw you before... My chest has this funny feeling and it started when they came... But I can't ask questions. I have to remember."

"Aww... As much as we hated each other you can't remember me? What a shame."

"...I don't understand. You don't like me? Did I do something?"

"You'll remember soon." Zero looked at Yuuki now.

"They said you were my adoptive sister but you and him look more like siblings." Zero rubbed his neck. "Is my throat supposed to burn like this?" Kaname just shook his head and sighed knowing this was going to be hard. He grabbed Zero's hand.

"Come, Zero. We're going home."

"Oh. I have to live with someone that hates me? I don't know."

"I was playing with you... It's not negotiable. Come on." Finally Zero stood and blindly followed the vampires down the hall.

...

He liked riding in the limo but he liked the mansion even better. Kaname had one of his servants bring in Zero's things even if he didn't want to. The others that knew Zero from school asked why he was there but Kaname just gave them that look. Then Zero turns to them and tells them hi like he's crazy. "Zero, I'll give you your own room but I do need to check on you sometimes so this room is connected to ours. Okay?"

"This is so cool. You must be rich." Kaname sat Zero on the bed.

"Listen, since you were injured your father wants to check your progress regularly. Sometimes you'll have to go there to check you. While you're here I need you to try remembering everything you can. Okay?"

"Fine. Why are you talking to me like a kid?"

"We have to be careful with this."

"Oh."

"What do you know now? Can you remember anything?"

"Um... I keep having this weird thought about a lady with long hair and its the same color like mine. Is that my mother?"

"...Anything more?"

"I keep seeing two me's for some reason."

"You had a twin brother, Zero. Ichiru... You can't remember him?"

"Only a little..." But then Zero grabbed the the side of his neck with the tattoo.

"Why are you holding your neck? Is something wrong?"

"It hurts right there."

"If you think about anything else you tell me. It doesn't matter if you think I'll get mad. I know you already."

"...So was that my mother?"

"No... I need to leave. I didn't get rich for nothing you know." Zero smiled and when Kaname left he laid down trying to figure out what he could about his brother and that woman.

...

That night Zero had a dream and knew it had to be part of his memory. If it wasn't Kaname could tell him. He went all over the mansion looking for him but ran into a blonde headed boy his age. "I'm sorry."

"Zero Kiryuu... What are you doing at the Kuran mansion? No one here even likes you."

"What did I do?"

"What? Did you forget your memory or something?"

"Yes... Well since you seem to know me you can tell me some things right?"

"I guess."

"So my last name is Kiryuu and that girl and that man's last name is Kuran... You do look familiar but I can't remember."

"Look. I don't want Kaname angry with me. One question is all you get."

"I keep seeing this woman with long hair..."

"You mean Shizuka... That's all you get from me."

"Wait. Why can't you tell me about her? She might be my mother."

"She's not your mother. Trust me. You're a hunter and she's a..."

"Hanabusa..." That was his cousin behind him. "We aren't supposed to tell him anything."

"I'm a hunter? I don't own a gun... What do I hunt..."

"Please Zero, you need to remember on your own." And this guy grabbed the blond boy's hand dragging him away. Zero raced to his room and dug in his luggage to find a gun. Surprisingly he found it.

"Huh... I do own a gun... Bloody Rose... But what would I hunt with this?" He decided to put it back up with his stuff wanting to figure out something about himself by looking at himself in the mirror. He had this weird looking tattoo on his neck where it hurt. Then he saw his piercings and knew someone who looked like that didn't hunt. But then he noticed how long some of his teeth were and it baffled him. He decided to dig in his clothes and if he didn't find anything he'd dig in his luggage again. But right when he stuck his hand in his pocket he felt something. He pulled the tiny package out and read that it said Blood Tablets. He thought it was a fancy name for candy. Then he remembered the gun said bloody too. These two things went together somehow. "How would I get these gashes? Its something with claws for sure... But what could it be?" He dug in his luggage again but found nothing. He snuck around the mansion wondering if he could find anything laying around when he seen one of the servants putting that candy in a glass and it dissolved. He decided to try this with his. But when he drank it it tasted like blood but he kinda liked it. "Maybe a vampire... But I might be one so why would I hunt my own kind? Vampires... They exist? Well it's the only explanation for my blood obsession. Maybe I would see one of these guys chewing off another if I walked around again." So again he walked around the mansion making sure to keep quiet and out of view. But where he went there were no vampires awake anymore. He told himself he smelled blood though so followed it back to his room only to open the door to the next room and watch his sister gnawing on that guy. There were such things as vampires... When he laid down he smelled it and it smelled good to him. But he tried taking it out his mind until Kaname came in minutes later to notice his eyes were red. He tried hiding them from the other so he wouldn't know he saw.

"...Zero, I guess I should tell you now that I know you smell it." He sat on the bed and Zero sat up holding his throat trying to act like he knew nothing.

"Why do I feel like this?"

"You're a vampire. Actually everyone here is a vampire. But you weren't born one. That woman turned you against your will and killed your parents. You're a vampire hunter and that's why you hate me because I'm a Pureblood like that woman and you never trusted me. If you're really thirsty I'll give you some."

"No. That's disgusting."

"You drank from me before. If you taste it I know you'll remember. Maybe it's a good thing."

"No."

"You're an ex human meaning you're a level D. In our society there's only one level below that and that's the one where you lose your sanity. You drank from me because you were falling to level E... the end. I know you hate it but you can't turn back the clock. Now you're a vampire."

"...I don't know how."

"It's easy. You did it the first time pretty good." Kaname turned toward Zero allowing him to bite but he still didn't want to. "You were even more stubborn back then. Please. I want you to remember."

"I thought you didn't like me."

"That's not true. We were only rivals. Sometimes rivals get carried away."

"Rivals over what?"

"Yuuki... It'll hurt a whole lot worse if you do what you normally do." Zero expecting his normal response to be grossed out figured he was right so leaned in to lick the other's neck before biting. "Good. You remembered." Zero pulled away purposely leaving the taste on his tongue to ponder about his last bite from this man. But his head started hurting bad after that. Kaname decided to put him to sleep so he wouldn't hurt all day during his sleep.

...

Zero walked sluggishly into the living room noticing the occupants of the house were there as well. "Did you sleep well, Zero?" He sat in the armchair farthest from Kaname from some reason and it bothered him.

"I guess. My head still hurts."

"Do you remember anything new?"

"I keep hearing a bell. I saw snow and cherry blossoms and her again."

"Do you remember what happened? Do you remember what she did?" It seemed every second that went by his memory played back but it had to keep playing over and over again for him to really understand.

"I saw my parents on the floor and me. I was bitten right here." And he grabbed the side of his neck where there was the tattoo. "She killed them and turned me but that's all I remember."

"I'm sure you'll remember more later. I need to drive you back to the association. Your father thinks you may trust him more than me. Maybe it's true. All I want is for you to get your memory back. Come." Kaname stood heading to the door. Zero realized they were leaving. Once they were in the limo he turned to the person who he still had no idea what his name was.

"Um... Person, are you staying with me? How will I get back?"

"My name is Kaname. I will stay with you awhile but I need to do other things. Don't worry. I'll come get you."

"Kaname... Oh yeah. That blond guy said your name but I didn't know who he was talking about." He clenched his fists.

"What else did he say?"

"Well the red head called him Hanabusa... He pulled him away from me after he told me the woman's name. He also let out I was a hunter then I was confused as to what I hunted. But you told me I hunted vampires so... I guess I'll piece this together somehow... So who is Yuuki? Is that the girl that came with us?"

"I hoped you'd know that. You love her."

"I didn't think I'd love my adopted sister. It sounds weird. But she is pretty... But she's with you huh?"

"Well me and her grew up together and when our parents died we were separated so when I found her I just wanted to be with her. She's my real sister. I guess you were right." Why was Kaname lying?

"So we were rivals for her love? I don't get it."

"It's difficult to explain. Maybe I didn't want my sister in love with a hunter who I thought could kill her."

"Oh. Now I understand. I thought you were together like married. That would be weird." Is he deliberately trying to twist Zero's mind?

"Yes it would." Soon they arrived at the Association. Cross met them at the door. Zero was led to a room that he was pushed in. Kaname and his dad were talking. Eye-Patch was here though.

"Hey, Eye-Patch..." And so was Kaito. That's why he looked offended. Kaito laughed. Yagari handed his student a notebook. On the left were pictures of everyone he knew. The right had what was about them.

"...The back is for memories. I would like you to write what you remember. I filled in the people for you. Remember, Kid, before its too late." Zero looked through the book at pictures he had. Kaito was first so he looked up at him. Now he looked way different. Zero saw it as guilt.

"Kaito, what's wrong?"

"Tell him." Yagari thought Zero should know just Kaito didn't want to feel any worse.

"Alright. We were hunting together when it happened..." He looked back down at the notebook. Cross was next. Some things were missing under the info. He knew he'd have to remember. He looked up.

"Aww. I can't call you Eye-Patch, Sensei." He flipped the page. Yuuki then Kaname then... "Ichiru..." He traced the face on the picture.

"Are you remembering? Please, Zero. I need you to do this and keep it away from that bloodsucker."

"Yuuki?"

"No. Him..." He poked the picture. "Your mother and father... All the vampires you know and some of your classmates are all there. Remember." Cross came in the room.

"Kaname left. He'll be back soon, Zero." Zero sat in a chair for about two hours writing down his memories he remembered. When he finished he showed them to his teacher.

"All the way to you arriving at Cross's and that bloodsucker..."

"I stabbed him. Is that why he don't like me?"

"No. Keep this hidden." He put it in one of his pockets but something hit him. He went up to Kaito and the other looked very confused.

"I remember you and the vampires. You... Did you see him? He put his hand over my eyes."

"I was surrounded. I wanted to come help you..."

"I asked if you saw him. Don't pity me like the rich vampire guy."

"I saw a silhouette. When I ran to you he was gone."

"Can I see?"

"What?" Yagari stood not wanting what he was thinking to be done.

"Zero, no."

"You think it will help?"

"Kaito!"

"I hope." Zero leaned toward him and undid a few buttons. "Remind me how to do it."

"You lick first then you bite. Your vampire instincts should take over before that so don't worry."

"I'm sorry." He bit him but what he thought would help didn't. Kaito wasn't lying. He pulled back and licked the excess blood off but kept his head against the other's chest. "I'm sorry, Kaito." He stood slowly. "If I bit someone who bit me will I learn more?" He was asking his teacher now.

"The two bloodsuckers you're with have bitten you. Ask them. Zero, ask the girl first." Zero placed his hand over where he bit the boy near him.

"Did I hurt you?" Just as the boy was about to give him an angry remark Zero held his head and tumbled to the floor. He saw all the events leading up to Shizuka biting him during the ball. He quickly wrote it down and handed it to Yagari. Zero knelt up and hugged Kaito. The other hugged him back. Soon Kaname came back to pick Zero up.

"He's fond of you for some reason, kid."

"Whatever. He seen what happened to me. He felt guilty."

"Zero still feels something for you. He doesn't come to me."

"You don't know anything. Besides I wouldn't wanna gnaw on you either." Yagari was glad to see a grin on his face even it meant he had to get insulted. He wasn't thinking about the incident anymore.

...

"So did you have fun?" Zero sat twiddling his thumbs. That outline looked familiar. He was already trying so hard to remember that he bit his friend and he regretted it.

"...I guess. I bit Kaito and made him sad." He hated not having his memory. It made him feel vulnerable even more so with Kaname. He didn't know why but he felt that way but he felt it even when he first woke up. He was sure he had a past with this guy and it wasn't pleasant. Sure he remembered a lot but only in bits and pieces.

"Why did you do that?"

"He looked tasty but I saw something he didn't want me to see." He half lied only because his Sensei keeps telling him not to trust this guy and he's a hunter. He thought it meant he hated vampires so he listened to the old man.

"See why I wanted you to bite me?" He hated how the guy talked to him like he was stupid. Of course he was going to act that way without his memory. But he felt something else toward him. He just wasn't sure what.

"No. I'm never biting anyone again. Kaito got mad." He was acting all fidgety and he could see Kaname in the corner of his eye. What is up with him?

"I'm sure he did. Hunters don't understand." Is he liking this whole situation? Zero didn't understand.

"No. He didn't want to relive it again." Kaname pulled Zero to him. He felt uncomfortable.

"You can't bite just anyone. Normally you bite your mate or someone you want to help... or kill if you're starving. It's better to bite another vampire. They heal. Humans won't heal as quick."

"Oh." Soon they were at the mansion. For some reason Kaname was acting weird. He followed Kaname to what looked like an office. He hadn't noticed it before but it was right across his room. He decided to stop following him because it made him uncomfortable so went into his room only to lie down and think about what happened.


End file.
